Not Broken Just Bent
by greenqueen25
Summary: Takes place at the end of The Outsider (episode 2x11). Emma goes to find Regina and apologize. My version of what should have happened. (Sorry for the crappy summary).
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warning: Angst-y. It may get bad, it may not; who knows. This is your warning.

Rating: M for language (and more M rated things to come...)

Takes place after The Outsider when Archie is found, and is very much alive. Belle does not get shot, Greg Mendel does not come to Storybrooke. I don't know how often I'll update but I have a good feeling about this story kids.

Chapter One

_When your dreams all fail  
And the ones we hail  
Are the worst of all  
And the blood's run stale_

_I want to hide the truth_  
_I want to shelter you_  
_But with the beast inside_  
_There's nowhere we can hide_

_Demons by Imagine Dragons_

They had looked everywhere for Regina after finding out that Archie was indeed very much alive. Henry was huddled in the backseat almost asleep as the blonde drove along the winding roads of the forest. She made her way back to the loft to drop the boy off. It was dark, wet and cold out. She knew Regina would have her hide if she were to know Henry was out this late, even if it was because he was sorry and wanted nothing more than to apologize.

The blonde felt as if she couldn't breathe. She had to find Regina - before Cora did.

_Please let me find her._

Worried green eyes glanced in the rear view mirror again, catching Henry's nod into sleep. The action caused the blonde to smile just a bit.

When Archie had walked through the door to Mary Margaret's apartment, Emma's heart had dropped into her stomach; she had known Regina didn't do it. Why had she let her parent's view of the former Mayor taint her own thoughts of the woman?

She had never hated the woman, so why had she talked to her the way she had when they had confronted her? She fucking trusted the memories of a _dog_ for fuck's sake.

The betrayed look in the brunette's eyes haunted Emma every waking minute since. She'd been so stupid.

Regina was going to kill her.

_Please let me find her._

She gripped the steering wheel tighter as she clenched her jaw in annoyance at her own stupidity. If anyone in this forsaken town knew Regina at all it was Emma Swan. Regina had shown the blonde her weaknesses, even though Emma had to really look in order to catch them, but the fact remained, that Regina _had_ shown them to her, when she doubted she'd ever shown them to anyone else.

Had she shown them willingly or not?

Those beautiful, chocolate brown eyes held more emotions that the blonde woman could even begin to fathom. Demons also hid in those eyes… they also frightened her to the point of running; but as hard as Emma tried, those eyes pulled her back in and wouldn't let her go. She had a desire to rid said eyes of those demons in order to protect the beautiful emotions from their tainted ways.

She shook her head to clear the thoughts of the brunette as she pulled the still sleeping boy into her arms and carried him into the loft. He slept like a log – a trait he'd picked up from Regina. She and the sperm donor never slept well – the traits of thieves.

What other traits did he get from the witchy woman? What had he picked up in the short ten years he'd had in this horrible world, which made him who he was, and was simply a byproduct of being Regina's son? Because he was – he was more hers than he was Emma's.

The blonde stumbled, almost dropping the sleeping boy, at that thought.

She had to find Regina, not for herself, but for _their _son - for _Regina's_ son. She was no savior if she couldn't even save a woman for the only person she'd truly loved.

She would find her. Even if it meant Regina killing her. She smiled at the thought.

_Please let me find her._

It was rounding on midnight and still the blonde could not find Regina for the life of her. The Mercedes was in the garage at the mansion. She'd broken in.

Regina was going to kill her anyway.

"Where the fuck are you Regina?" Emma asked aloud, frustrated and scared.

She rubbed at her eyes. She hadn't slept for almost two days. She was never a good sleeper.

Emma let her head fall back onto the headrest of the bug – she was so tired.

Henry had told her to try the cemetery as he had lain him down onto the couch. He had grabbed her arm, catching her attention.

"_Try the cemetery ma," He whispered, sleep's serene tendrils pulling him back, "she would always go to the cemetery to visit Grandpa Mills when she was really sad."_

_**Of course!**_

"_Sorry I forgo-" He was asleep again, a light snore coming from his lips._

She saw a light coming from the Mills Mausoleum as she neared it. It was faint, but it was there.

She felt the lightheadedness from lack of breath fade slightly, but only just.

She pushed the sarcophagus to the side – memories assaulted her senses. Graham, Regina punching her, her punching Regina…

Regina was going to kill her this time. Not just a punch, but death – she didn't not deserve it.

She descended the stairs.

"Regina?" Emma called out softly as she illuminated the space with her flashlight. "Please Regina I know you're down here…"

She waited for a good ten minutes in absolute silence, she noticed that the light had gone out but in her rush to find the woman, she hadn't paid attention to where it was actually coming from.

She sat down on the steps and sighed, exhaustion taking over her muscles. She was _so_ tired.

"I wish you would show yourself," Emma spoke aloud to no one, but she knew the brunette could hear her. "I came down here to apologize, and damn it I just want you to fucking listen for once."

Nothing but silence - Emma chuckled sadly, "I guess if you won't show yourself you can't really retort now can you."

"I knew you didn't do it when I saw your face after I told you that Archie was dead," a sigh, "But because I'm a fucking _idiot_ I chose to trust a dog's memories over someone that I genuinely respect. I know that may sound really fucking stupid –"

Emma shook her head.

"You know considering the fact that I basically _kidnapped_ Henry…" She looked to the ceiling for help. "God I am so fucking stupid!"

A tear fell down a pale cheek. "I'm sorry Regina. You were trying and we, my _family_ and I," the word was spat with venom, "fucked you over again."

More silence as thoughts raced through the blonde's mind, "What happened to you to make you so sad? I'm sorry whatever it was. I wish you knew you could trust me. Fuck, I wish I could be trustworthy!"

Emma was sobbing now, bearing her heart for a woman who wouldn't show her face. She was a damn wreck.

"Quit being such a fucking coward Regina," Emma yelled at the walls around her, "Show your fucking face!"

And finally, Regina emerged from the wall. Just like that. Emma leaned back causing the stone step to dig into her back – she was still trying to get used to this whole magic thing.

"Fuck you Emma Swan," Regina seethed, tears smearing her eye liner. "Fuck you and your self-righteous bullshit! Fuck your 'family', fuck your apology, fuck everything about you!"

Regina's normal calm façade was far gone by this point – she raised a hand and smacked the blonde hard across the face. "I hate you!"

Emma nodded, guilty eyes falling to the floor in shame. "You have every right to."

Regina was taken back at the admission. She sobbed, and leaned against the wall for support. "I hate you…"

Emma sobbed right along with her, nodding. "I'm s-so so-sorry."

Those hauntingly sad chocolate eyes met hers. Emma let the walls in her soul bear everything in that moment as she tried to reach the brunette, tried to be what the brunette needed. "I was tr-trying Em. And," sob, "no one ever c-cares enough to just l-let me try."

Emma made her way over to the brunette and pulled the woman into her arms. Regina's tears fell faster and harder, lithe shoulders shook in fear and pain as she struggled to pull away from the blonde, "I care Regina, please keep trying - for Henry, for _me_."

Regina broke with a soul shattering sob in that moment and sank to her knees; the sheriff's arms never broke their protective circle around her shaking body and she sank with her.

She would sink to the bottoms of the ocean for Henry, and Henry needed this woman, and therefore Emma would sink with her.

She tightened her grasp around the surprisingly small woman, whose presence made her seem larger than life, in order to portray though her touch that she was here and she was going to try and be that person to give Regina a chance; even if it killed her.

Cold, soulless, evil eyes watched the two women from a dark corner in the mausoleum. A smile played upon the thin lips of the dark figure_, this was going to be good._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Note: Thanks so much for the reviews and alerts everyone. I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update but this is flowing pretty well right now and I'll update as much as I'm able.

Please enjoy chapter two and remember, reviews are a writer's crack and I'm an addict. Haha ;)

Chapter Two

_Arms entwined in a final pose  
Narrative drawing to a close  
Still remain the things we couldn't kill  
In your eyes I can see it still_

_How we choose the framing of the scene_  
_Hate begins to spill across the screen_  
_Blinding light illuminates the scene_  
_Trying to fill the spaces in between_

_The Spaces In Between by How to Destroy Angels_

"Well isn't this just touching," Cora Mills, Queen of Hearts, and 'Mommy Dearest' to one broken Regina Mills says cynically as she steps out of the darkness and into the beam of the forgotten flashlight.

Regina's body goes rigid in Emma's arms. Emma tightens her hold, pulls her closer, conveying strength through her embrace.

Regina momentarily relaxes into the woman's arms, but catches herself, filing the feeling of safety that comes from the blonde's embrace away for another day. She does not have the strength to deal with _that_ right now.

"I'm intrigued Regina dear," Cora says, her heeled shoes clacking against the cement of the mausoleum floor. "I never knew you were _queer_ - and especially not for the _Charming _girl."

"My name is Swan, not Charming," Emma growled quietly, causing the evil woman to smirk, and Regina just rolled her eyes.

"Hello Mother," Regina's voice was strong and held an annoyed tone, even when her posture and current predicament said otherwise.

Cora observed the two as the blonde woman help her daughter up and took a stance in front of her, strangely resembling protection. This was curious, curious indeed. "No hug for your dear old mom?"

"What do you want mother?" Regina snapped, pulling herself further away from Emma's embrace, casting a glance to the questioning blonde. She was alright for the moment. Emma's shoulders relaxed considerably.

"Want? All I want is a hug from my daughter?" a faux frown crossed the older woman's face, "It's been so long my dear girl."

Regina rolled her eyes and crossed her arms taking on a defiant posture - her spine straightening. She was ready for a fight. "I do not wish to hug you. I thought you were dead. And honestly, I wish it the truth. Not just another lie you've concocted."

A small muscle twitched by Cora's left eye betraying her feelings. That one had stung quite bit.

"Well, I guess we can't have everything we want now can we Regina." Cora said condescendingly taking a jibe at the woman, silently referring to the revenge the younger brunette had wanted for many years. She easily dismissed the feeling of betrayal, letting her true heartless self, take over. "How have things been? I do see the curse Rumple gave you have treated you well."

Emma rolled her eyes at the woman, "Enough with the chit chat Cora. What the hell do you want?"

"Such a mouth on that one," Cora stated amusedly with a smirk. Her eyes found Regina's, "No wonder you find her so _intriguing_."

"Mother!" Regina screeched, eyes widening in horror at the words spewing from her mother's mouth. "Miss Swan and I are not in any sort of relationship that you are so adamantly insinuating. If you'd please kindly stop avoiding the question and get on with why you are here, I'd be grateful. It's been a long day and I'm rather tired of people's bullshit."

The wince the blonde woman made when Regina stated so passionately that the two women were not in a relationship did not go unnoticed by Cora.

Completely taken back by her daughter's words and tone, Cora looked at her daughter with a look that the younger brunette hadn't seen since her earlier years – eyes as cold and dark as night and a matching snarl grazed her lips. It was the look that had trained her as a small child not to disobey her mother and if she did, she knew that the consequences would be dire. "Is that anyway to talk to your mother?"

Emma noticed the change in Regina's stance as the normally poised woman instantly submitted to the dominating force that was the crazy woman in front of them. Cora had obviously abused her - a lot. Emma had seen such behavior many times in the many different fosters homes she had been subjected to. It was never a pleasant sight to witness.

"No mother," the normally confidant woman whispered obediently as she fell into old mannerisms and her eyes quickly found the floor.

Emma reached out and touched her elbow gently hoping to bring Regina's strength back to the surface. She would not let Cora get to the woman. She was here because of Henry, and her son needed his mother. If that meant taking on an evil woman who could probably turn her into any animal that'd ever existed, then so be it.

"Anyway," Cora said dismissed after a few tense moments. "I need a place to stay. I was thinking, as it's been so long since we were able to spend any time together, that I would reside with you for the time being."

Regina blanched and swallowed the bile that rose quickly in the throat. "I-"

"No." Emma said firmly surprising both of the women. She was done being quiet and done letting people walk all over Regina, "You're not welcome here Cora. You need to leave or you will be killed."

Cora, of course, laughed condescendingly.

"You stupid, insolent girl!" Cora stated almost gleefully, a laughing lilt to her voice, a sinister smile framing her face. "Do you know _who_ I am?"

Emma straightened her spine, defiance crossing her features. A smile upon her lips, "Do you honestly think I _care_ who you are?"

Cora scoffed.

"You're nothing but an evil," Emma took a step closer to the evil woman, Regina's left hand unconsciously reached out for the blonde's warmth, "washed up, bully who everyone honestly forgot about and your holier than thou crap is really annoying."

Cora's hands clenched into tight fists.

"So, I suggest you hop back onto Hook's little boat, and hightail it back to that flea bitten land you call home because honey," Emma was only a step away from the wicked woman at this point. Toe to toe, nose to nose, "_no one_ wants you here."

Emma doesn't remember much after that, except for flying through the air and then darkness. After she came to she found out from Regina that Cora had magically flung her across the mausoleum, she had smacked into a wall and she crashed into a heap of unconscious limbs on the cold stone floor. It hadn't taken Regina very long to rouse the blonde woman, but it still frightened the brunette considerably.

"How'd you get rid of her?" Emma asked the brunette as she regained consciousness enough to form full sentences and pulled herself into a sitting position with a grunt.

Regina frantically searched the blonde automatically for any bleeding, her motherly instincts kicking in without a hitch. "I simply told her that I didn't want to talk to her at the moment, to go ahead and stay at my place and we would talk at a later date. She accepted my offer, made some remark about you and I being together, and transported away. It doesn't matter, as long as I don't have to deal with her anymore tonight."

Emma frowned. Why was Cora so adamant about the two of them being together? Emma was annoyed because she felt like she was in the dark on something but unconsciously leaned into the warmth coming from the dark haired woman kneeling beside her. The strong fingers running through her tangled tresses felt _amazing_ and were helping ward off the migraine that was forming from the impact.

"Wait, what the actual fuck Regina?" Emma seethed as the woman's words finally sank in. She pulled her head away from the woman's grip to glare into her eyes.

The unintended scalp massage stopped and Regina sat back on her heels with an exasperated sigh and an annoyed roll of her eyes, "What now Emma?"

Emma looked up at the brunette, anger flashed behind green irises. "You can't just let her stay at your place! She's going to dig through all of your things, find out your secrets and use them to get to you! And other crazy evil witch like stuff! What the hell were you thinking? Have you lost your mind?"

Regina couldn't believe her ears. She was enraged – the vein on her forehead popped vibrantly as her cheeks pinked, "Jesus Christ, forgive me if I was trying to save your dumb ass from being killed! And besides, she already knows the best way to get to me, which, by the way, is your fault - so don't blame anything that she does on me. As you can tell, I don't and can't control anything that woman does."

"I can handle myself, thank you very much - I don't need you to protect me." Emma seethed as she struggled to her feet trying to ignore the annoying pain in her hip. "And I didn't know who she was when I mentioned Henry, so don't even go there."

Regina rolled her eyes at the woman's stubbornness and took a deep breath to calm her emotions. She didn't have the energy to fight with the annoying blonde anymore tonight. "Okay, fine, whatever. But please, do tell, how in the hell you would protect yourself from one of the most powerful witches in all the realms while _unconscious? _Because I would really like to know! Hell, I had to banish her to a different world in order to protect myself and I'm a hell of a lot more magically adept than you are."

A typical Regina/Emma stare down commenced as the two took on a familiar stance; once again dancing their familiar dance, annoyance flashing behind both pairs of eyes, hands clenched in loose fists and chests heaving for air as adrenaline pumped viciously through their veins.

Regina who broke the staring contest first when she realized how crazy the two of them must look and cleansing laughter broke out of her beautiful mouth; eyes crinkling with mirth, head tipped back in glee. She couldn't believe the how strange things were turning out when it came to her life and how one Miss Emma Swan was interwoven into it.

Emma joined her laughter as soon as she realized Regina wasn't laughing because she'd completely lost her mind, only (hopefully) laughing at their ridiculous behavior and soon both women had tears rolling down their cheeks. They were actually laughing together, figuratively and literally leaning on each other for strength after experiencing a quite frightful moment- the anxiety of the moment slowly dissipated with the wondrous sound of their combined laughter.

As the hilarity of the moment died off, Regina quieted and she just listened to the fading laughter of the blonde woman. A genuinely happy, albeit small, smile graced her features for reasons unknown to her. She realized Henry got his laughter from her, from Emma. The melodious lilt, the rhythm and cadence all matched the laughter of her son's. She didn't know why that made her smile, but it did and not many things accomplished that task, so she wouldn't question it - for now anyway.

And it was in that moment, Regina conceded that in order to do what was right for Henry, her son, she would share him with this crazy, beautiful and mysterious woman who, for some unknown reason, always tried to save her from herself. After all, he was both of theirs. Regina had never liked sharing, even as a small child, but if that's what it took for her to be able to continue having her son in her life, she would share him with as many people as he wanted her to even if it was the last thing she wanted to do.

That included Emma Swan and her band of idiots.

Emma quieted and smiled shyly back at her when she realized that the brunette was no longer laughing but still held a small smile. Clearing her throat nervously, she made her way to the abandoned flashlight and picked it up.

"So, what are you going to do?" Emma asked gently, shoving her hands into her pockets nervously. As the tension of the night dissolved into the dark corners of the mausoleum it quickly was replaced with awkwardness. She had always wondered why it was that after everything was said and done, they would go back to being super awkward around each other. If they weren't at each other's throats it was as if they didn't know how to act around the other, and both took on an almost shy quality.

Well, Emma knew why she acted so weird around the mayor during these times and that was because the woman made her feel like a fourteen year old boy going through puberty. She'd definitely _not_ be pondering that thought any further.

Regina frowned, confused. "Do about what Miss Swan?"

Emma cleared her throat and shook away the thoughts that threatened to turn dirty rather quickly, "You can't go back to your house Regina, not with _her_ there."

Regina sighed and brought a hand to her temples. She hadn't exactly thought of that.

"I don't know Emma." She responded quietly – she was so tired.

Finding the floor interesting, the blonde had the craziest idea she'd ever had, run through her mind. "Come stay with Henry and I."

"Absolutely not!"

Emma rolled her eyes, "Oh come on Regina! It's the safest place you've got to go."

"If you think for one second that I could share a living space with _your mother _- you're sadly mistaken. I'd rather take my chances with my own mother than even try to be civil to yours!" Regina stated as she raised her chin defiantly.

Emma groaned, "Well you can't stay at Granny's… that'll never work."

"You think?" Regina asked sarcastically with a roll of her pretty brown eyes. The people of Storybrooke still wanted her dead.

"Hear me out," Emma started raising her hands in mock surrender. "How about my parents," she caught herself, the word still tasted bitter on her tongue, "Snow and Charming get a room at the hotel until we can figure something else out. That way you can be somewhere safe, you'll be around Henry, and I'll kn-"

Regina cocked her head to the side at the blonde's stammering. A light pink covered the woman's cheeks as she instantly regretted her slip. "And you'll what?"

"Nothing."

"No, tell me." Regina insisted forcefully – her defenses getting ready to quickly fly back into action if need be.

Emma blew a calming jet of air out, squared her shoulders and looked Regina in the eye – blush be damned. "At least that way I'll know you're okay."

Regina smiled shyly as a light blush colored her cheeks and she looked down at her shoes.

She was _definitely_ not going to think any more on those thoughts of feeling safe in the Savior's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews and alerts. So very sorry for the wait, life, work and a horrible cold kicked my ass the past week or two. Any-hooters, here ya go :)

Chapter Three

_Maybe I said the right things wrong  
But one last shot was too far gone  
But if I can I swear that I  
Will live for you before I die_

_Maybe I pushed you way too far  
To pull you back from where you are  
But if I can I swear that I  
Will live for you before I die_

_Before I Die – Papa Roach_

"No, she's staying here. There's no other option," Emma stated adamantly at her mother who currently was standing in the kitchen, her valiant Prince slightly in front of her, both ridiculously holding swords out in front of them for protection.

"Emma, there's no need to ar-, " Regina said quietly placing a hand on the woman's arm, trying to diffuse the tension in the room. She'd figure something else out for the night instead of making Snow any more angry. All she wanted right now was to shower and sleep – not listen to Snow bitch about her.

"Stop Regina. You are staying here, end of story." Emma stated with a firm glare to the brunette which in turn got a glare from the brunette in question and a curious glance from her father. "She needs to understand –"

"No Emma, you need to understand, she's _evil_," Snow snapped furiously as she threw her hands up in the air, green eyes blazing, "I'm glad she didn't actually kill Archie, but she is _not_ sleeping in _my_ home and putting my husband and me out! And how dare you Regina, thinking you can just come here in the middle of the night, demanding we leave and let you stay."

"Hey, it wasn't my idea to come here," Regina said firmly, "It was your _dear_ daughter's so don't yell at me. I told her this was a bad idea."

"Emma, you really should consider what your mother is saying." James stated somewhat awkwardly, trying to be the voice of reason between his daughter and her mother. He was definitely not ready for this part of parenting. "She's got a point. It's the middle of the night and Regina –"

"Oh shut it Charming," Snow snapped at her husband. That caused Henry, who was currently watching the adults bicker, to giggle quietly behind his hand that was covering his mouth. Their raised voices had roused him and he'd been eavesdropping for the last twenty minutes, completely unknown to the adults. "She can go stay in her car for all I care."

"What part of it's not safe for her anywhere else, do you not understand?" Emma argued fiercely. "Cora's in Storybrooke and will do anything to get Regina on her side. Do you really want to go against Regina _and_ her mother? That's just plain stupid mom!"

"Don't care. She's still not staying in my house."

Regina noted that Emma definitely acquired her stubbornness from her mother. In the past twenty eight years, Regina had a lot of time to people watch and she was definitely enjoying the little show Emma and her idiots were putting on.

"Wait! Cora's in Storybrooke?" Henry asked with a hint of trepidation in his voice, finally making his presence known.

"Henry, you're awake!" Regina exclaimed excitedly, relieved, and she rushed over to him. Snow took a step towards them in attempts to try and stop her, but Charming shook his head, stilling his wife. After all, while Emma and Snow had been in FTL Regina had helped him considerably and he hadn't forgotten that.

Emma couldn't help the small smile that formed when she saw Regina visibly relax at the appearance of Henry. It was small moments like these that gave her the strength to keep fighting with and for the brunette in order for her to be better. It was for Henry.

Henry stood in anticipation and let the woman wrap her arms around him as she fell to her knees in front of him. He in turn wrapped his small arms around her shoulders and he could soon feel her silent sobs shake her frame - he squeezed just a little bit harder.

"I'm so sorry mom." Henry said quietly, tears springing to his eyes as well. "Please don't cry."

"Oh Henry," Regina sobbed harder at the boys plea. She quickly forgot the other occupants of the room and bared her soul to the only one who'd ever seen it. "I'm the one that should be sorry …"

"No mom," Henry said quietly as he leaned further into her warm embrace. "I was wrong to talk to you like that even if you made me mad before all of this happened and I'm sorry I didn't believe you. Emma and I had a long talk today while trying to find you and it's not okay for kids to talk to grownups that way."

Regina choked back another sob, "Oh my beautiful boy - it's okay. I forgive you. Please tell me that you forgive me too?"

Henry pulled back and smiled at his mother. He placed his small hand on her tear soaked cheek, "I love you mom. Of course I forgive you. I'm sorry for being such a punk."

Regina laughed and kissed him all over his face and didn't relent until he finally acted the part of annoyed pre-teen and said 'mom stop!'

"Now back to this whole Cora being in Storybrooke problem," Henry exclaimed excitedly, bouncing back into the here and now as he made his way over to the refrigerator and pulled out a snack. He was ready to start a game plan in order devise a plan about Cora being in Storybrooke. After a few awkward and tension filled moments, the adults took their cue from the eleven year old - the swords were put back in their holsters and for the first time in many years, Snow White and her Evil (ex) Stepmother sat down and tried to have a civil conversation.

* * *

A few hours, much deliberation and a lot of words Henry should never hear ever again, the group had decided that Emma's plan was indeed the best course of action. Tomorrow Regina would try and talk to Cora to see what she wanted and how soon they could get rid of her. In case Cora planned on staying longer than a day or so, Snow and Charming packed a few bags in case they were stuck at the hotel longer. After a few tense parting words to Regina, they made their way to Granny's. It was now rounding on four am and the group was more than exhausted. Henry had passed on the bar stool and had been carried back to the couch by Charming.

"So, Henry will sleep down here on the couch," She gestured to the couch which held the boy. She normally would have carried him to bed but she was too exhausted at the moment, "I'll take mom and dads and if it's alright, you can take mine. It's much more comfortable than the couch and offers the most privacy. Plus I figured you wouldn't be too pleased with the idea of sleeping in Snow's bed…"

"Yes, you're right about that. And by the way, we're definitely going to be talking about these living arrangements that you people seem to think are okay, sometime in the very near future. Henry should be sleeping in his own bedroom; not on a day bed or a couch in the middle of the living room." Regina said hotly -clearly irritated at the situation which in turn caused the blonde to blush and nod as the she showed Regina around the loft.

After a hot shower, Regina pulled on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt that the blonde had leant her. She placed her contacts in their case and pulled on her glasses. She gasped as she took in her appearance. She was after all, used to her expensive night wear and the borrowed clothing was the furthest thing from her norm.

_Isn't this just embarrassing! _

She rolled her eyes at how ridiculous she thought she looked in the simple clothing and black framed glasses, but when the realization that she would be sleeping only a few hundred feet away from her son for the first time in weeks, she couldn't help the elation that swept through her at full speed.

And besides, when did she start caring what Emma Swan thought of her when she was turning in for the night?

"Thank you Emma, for all of this." Regina said quietly as she entered the room, catching the blonde off guard. Emma had been changing the sheets on the bed for Regina and hadn't heard her.

"You're welcome Regina," Emma said sincerely as she tried not to smile at how cute Regina looked with wet hair, glasses and in her sweats and t-shirt. "I know we've had a lot of differences and both have made a lot of mistakes when it comes to each other, but I want you to know that I am trying to do what's best for Henry. If that means helping you Regina and sharing him with you, then that's what I'll do - because I think he does need to be around you."

Regina smiled shyly at the admission. However, she readied herself for bad news when she saw Emma inhale deeply to gather her thoughts and strength. "I do not, however, want him subjected to anything negative that may come from being around you."

Regina's eyes instantly turned cold and her body tensed in rage. "How dare you! If you are honestly stupid enough to think that I'd ever do _anything _to –"

"Whoa, calm down." Emma defended hotly, effectively shutting the brunette up but the glare stayed firmly planted upon her features. "I didn't say you would do anything on purpose to hurt him so stop trying to put words in my mouth. I honestly think that you're trying and with some help, you could be the good person I bet you once were. I know firsthand that evil isn't born, it's made and I believe if you try hard enough, you can overcome anything. People are products of their environments."

Regina looked down at her hands as tears gathered in her eyes, why was this woman so willing, time and time again, to give her a chance? Emma was the long lost daughter of Snow White, her arch nemesis, and she was the sole reason Emma had had to grow up in the system. The fact that Emma was always so willing to help Regina was very unnerving for the older woman and completely baffling – it confused her to her very core, but for some reason, she felt sincerity coming from the clear green eyes in front of her.

"And that's why I'm giving you a chance," Emma continued quietly as she shoved her thumbs into her pockets and let the awkwardness of the situation cause her shyness to come out. "Because now that I've met your mother, I can only imagine the shit she's put you through. So I am trying to do what I believe is the right thing to do when it comes to you and especially when it comes to Henry. I'm trying to give you fair chance because I honestly don't think anyone else ever has."

Regina didn't know what to say in response to that so she just kept quiet, still looking down at her hands. She didn't like that the Sheriff was able to break her down and render her helpless so effectively but that little voice in the back of her head told her that she needed to try and stay calm, not flee and just breathe if not for any reason other than Henry. She also didn't know why she was continuously letting the blonde woman evaluate her and make assumptions about her life without denying anything or putting a stop to it, but she couldn't help but be relieved that someone was finally paying an interest in her feelings. That's something that she'd always cherished about her messed up relationship with Henry's birthmother and maybe, just maybe, if she got lucky enough, she and the blonde woman could create a friendship. As weird as it sounded even to herself, she couldn't help but yearn for it. She knew it would take time and effort and would be very hard to trust anyone after so many long lonely years of trusting absolutely no one, but maybe it was time for her to let someone in and relinquish a little bit of the control she'd held on to so tightly to for so long.

"I-I'm sorry, I-" Emma stuttered embarrassedly after a moment when the brunette hadn't responded.

"There's something I've never understood about you Emma. Why do you always give me a chance even when we both know I really don't deserve one?" Regina asked quietly, finally breaking her silence. She held the blonde's eyes with her own – fiercely searching the green orbs in front of her as she desperately tried to find answers.

As much as Emma loved the fact that she was slowly getting Regina to be open with her, it hurt her heart to see the woman who once was so strong, so poised, so elegant - be so broken. Emma sighed and leaned her still sore hip onto the door jam. She could tell that the woman was different now that the curse had broken and this Regina was even different from the original post-curse Regina. Had something happened while she had been in Fairy Tale Land that had caused this woman to lose the bite she once carried with her and dished out freely? Emma had a feeling that someone wasn't telling her something and she didn't like it.

"I'm not as good and pure as you all make me out to be Regina." Emma stated honestly, tucking her thoughts away for another time. Regina's scared brown eyes flickered from Emma's intense green ones, "I have flaws, as you well know and have happily pointed out on numerous occasions, and I've done and seen horrible things - things that no one should ever have to see and I know evil when I see it."

Emma decided to be brave and took the few steps over to Regina - gently placed her hands upon her shoulders. Had the brunette always been this tiny and thin? "And Regina, you're _not_ evil. Sure, you've apparently done some pretty fucked up shit, but it all boils down to one simple fact. You're sad – in fact you're probably the saddest person I've ever met in my entire life. And you've probably been sad most of if not your entire life."

Regina gave in to her emotions and whimpered as the tenderness in the blonde's voice washed over her – she felt the hot tear roll slowly down her cheek. Emma had hit the nail on the head. No one had ever noticed that or at least had never bothered to comment on it.

"And that is why I'm being kind to you." Emma commented quietly as she pulled the quietly crying woman back into her warm embrace. Uncharacteristically, Regina didn't fight her this time and just let her body melt into the embrace; her arms lacing their way under Emma's, coming to rest loosely around her waist as her forehead found a firm shoulder to rest upon.

"You'll never be happy if you can't move past your sadness and anger Regina." Emma whispered into the damp honey scented hair of her son's other mother as she rubbed soothing circles on the woman's back. The woman's tears were warm on her bare shoulder. "You'll never be able to be the mother you want to be to Henry if you can't be happy and that's not fair to either of you."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Once again, I'm so incredibly sorry for the wait, hopefully with the semester winding down soon, I should be able to pick this up and run at full speed! Thanks to all of you've who've read, commented, favorited/etc. It means the world to me! Oh, and Happy Once Day!

Unbeta'd as always, all mistakes are mine and I own nothing.

Chapter Four

Writers keep writing what they write  
Somewhere another pretty vein just died  
I've got the scars from tomorrow and I wish you could see  
That you're the antidote to everything except for me

A constellation of tears on your lashes  
Burn everything you love, then burn the ashes  
In the end everything collides  
My childhood spat back out the monster that you see

My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark by Fall Out Boy

A few hours later, when the blonde woman woke, true to her form, Regina was gone. The blonde had quietly and quickly searched the entire apartment, only to find Henry still softly snoring on the couch. The only traces that the woman had even been in the apartment for any amount of time were the borrowed sweats and t-shirt which had been nicely folded and now lay on the bed and a short note she'd left on a napkin.

_Miss Swan-_

_I thank you for your hospitality. I have, as promised, gone to meet with my mother. If Henry should need anything, please call my cell._

_R.M._

Emma groaned in frustration at the brunette's impersonal note - she had really felt as if they had grown somewhat closer last night with their impromptu chat about Regina's deeply engraved sadness. She apparently was wrong. She couldn't help but berate herself for the false hope she'd created and now the brunette had gone off, alone, to talk to her mother. Emma couldn't help but feel betrayed at the woman's actions. What if Cora convinced Regina to side with her? Two very powerful, magically inclined women against one measly 'Savior' who literally had no control over her magical abilities and her band of over-eager misfits, did _not_ seem like a fair fight to the blonde in the least.

Emma sighed tiredly and rubbed her temples with her fingers, she could feel a headache starting as hundreds questions ran rampant through her mind. Why hadn't Regina just waited for her to be able to join? What did Cora even want in the first place? Did the brunette sleep at all before running off to chat with dear old mom?

"Where's mom?" Henry asked sleepily as he sat up and rubbed his eyes, not seeing the frown on the woman's face.

"I guess she went to talk to Cora," Emma said, handing the sleepy boy the note which was still clutched in her hand, "I really wish she would've waited."

Henry read the note with a frown, "I wonder why she didn't?"

"Because she's too freaking stubborn and headstrong to let anyone help her?" Emma snapped angrily causing the boy to frown up at her to which Emma quietly muttered an apology. A tense silence followed as Henry's frown never left his face. Something was off with Emma – he'd never seen her sad, and that in turn made him sad.

"Well, what do we do now?" Henry asked encouragingly as he followed the brooding blonde into the kitchen. "She needs our help Ma. She's not strong enough to go up against Cora alone and she's got no one else."

"I know Henry." Emma replied tensely. She then was quiet for a few long moments as the question bounced around in her mind as she tried to come up with some sort of solution. "I need to think okay? Try and figure out what our next step needs to be. If we're not careful this could end up blowing up in our faces."

Henry nodded enthusiastically and rested his elbows on the bar top, his chin on his fists.

She had many options, one of them, which honestly would probably be the easiest for her emotionally, would be to say "the hell with Regina" and let her deal with her crap on her own. Unfortunately for Emma, that was apparently not going to suffice because the even the mere thought of letting the broken woman she'd seen yesterday go up against her biggest fear without Emma there to protect her made the blonde slightly nauseous. This new turn of events highly annoyed the savior but she shook the thought out of her mind as she remembered how nice it felt to hold the brunette in her arms.

After Regina's tears had quieted down to sniffles, she'd pulled back and looked the blonde in the eye for minutes. Neither of them knew what to say to each other, if speaking would even be appropriate, but neither of them could pull away and they couldn't help but search the revealing eyes of the other women in front of them. They'd stood there, holding each other loosely, gazing into each other's' eyes for what seemed like an eternity before Mary Margaret's wall clock had chimed, indicating the very late hour. The noise had badly startled the brunette and she quickly pulled away from the blonde as a blush rose up her neck. As she muttered a terse "goodnight Miss Swan," and made her way over to the bed effectively breaking the highly intimate moment, Emma couldn't help but feel her heart sink.

She'd definitely need to put an end to any of this 'feelings' nonsense if she was going to be able to keep a level head when it came to this situation and especially the woman herself. There were so many emotions wrapped up in that woman that Emma Swan didn't think she was capable of handling so she would have to resort to doing what she'd always done when she couldn't handle something – she would have to run. Maybe not physically, because you know, her kid and parents were completely her life now, but she could emotionally distance herself from the brunette and keep her feelings at bay, because there was no way the cold hearted bitch herself could ever return her feelings. Right?

On top of all of this were the other aspects to her new life that she didn't even want to think about. She didn't even know where to begin when it came to the process of trying to work out her emotions when it came to her parents, her magical abilities and everything else that all of this implied. She was quickly beginning to feel as if she was in over her head and there was not a lifeboat in sight and having feelings for her mother's arch nemesis was not the best plan she'd ever come up with. But for the first time since finding Henry, Emma found that she no matter how hard she tried to convince herself she did; she truly didn't want to run away from this situation, especially not Henry or Regina. And that _really_ annoyed the shit out of her.

And then another realization popped into Emma's head – her mother was going to be pissed!

"Emma?" Henry asked worriedly as he gently nudged her shoulder from across the breakfast bar.

"Sorry, kid. I didn't mean to zone out on ya," Emma said as she tried to smile at her son. She poured herself some coffee and made a bowl of cereal for Henry. He frowned at her again – she gave him a broken smile in return. "I really don't know what to do when it comes to your mom kid, so I'll probably just go over to your guys' house and check on her after I get you ready for the day. You aren't coming though; I'll drop you off with Mary Margaret. It's not safe if Cora's still there."

Henry frowned but nodded anyway.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Henry asked quietly as he dug into his cereal, "Or are you really that much like mom?"

Emma frowned at the idea of being likened to the witchy woman who was currently topping her shit list for the day, "What do you mean?"

Henry smiled knowingly, "Mom doesn't eat when she's nervous or upset either."

Emma rolled her eyes and shoved his shoulder playfully, "shut up and eat your Cheerios."

Henry giggled quietly and shoveled another bite in.

* * *

The lithe redhead woman quietly made her way through the town, mainly sticking the shadows in order to map out the terrain and not reveal her presence; not yet anyway.

She was here in order to complete two mission; one was to eradicate the threat and the other was to ensure the prophecy's fruition.

Her plan was to weave her way into the bowels of the town and become one of them if Their plan were to work, but that was just part of the fun.

Warrior status would be achieved if she was successful in this task. The Guardians would not be let down - their mission was her own and she would be successful in her feat.

A smile graced her pale lips and lit up her sky blue eyes at the sight of the blonde Sheriff quickly making her way to the Mayoral Mansion. This would be fun.

* * *

"Mother?" Regina called out cautiously as she entered her own home. She'd kept her body outside of the door and was now peering around the corner, prepared for an onslaught of God only knows.

"In here my dear," Cora called out from her right, in direction of the formal living room. "Go, freshen up then come and let's have a chat."

She fought back the retort on her tongue as her mother basically took over the only place she'd ever called home. Regardless of how much this angered the younger brunette, she could do this – she could face her mother and be successful.

"Yes mother, just a few moments and I'll join you." She was, as always, political and polite. It usually served her well.

As she pass her son's room on the way to her own, she couldn't help but draw strength from Henry's forgiveness and therefore, inadvertently from Emma's as well. The tenderness and seemingly genuine care that had come from the blonde woman only a few hours before had been highly annoying but at the same time, it was surprisingly welcome. The headstrong brunette didn't like this fact, but if she had learned anything in the past year was that Emma Swan was like an annoying puppy – it'd yip and whine until it got it's way but then once it finally got what it wanted it was downright adorable and wove its way right into the depths of a person's heart.

The Queen hated that she had compared the younger woman to anything that remotely resembled adorable but at least she could admit, to herself anyway, that she had grown fond of the woman. She knew that even despite her actions only a few ago during the 'Cricket incident', the woman was not out to get her.

Regina had to grudgingly remind herself that the young blonde was still somewhat like a child when it came to the truth of their situation. She'd just learned about a different realm, the truth about her past and her parents and the fact that she was truly a magical being had to be downright frightening and yet she'd been there for Regina in her time of need. She'd been the only person to have ever truly show compassion to the Queen had put her own fears aside for a moment and just let the outwardly strong woman have a moment of weakness without judgment. She fought the small smile that try to force its way upon her face when she remembered how good the strong yet feminine arms felt around her waist as they held her.

As Regina made her way into her bedroom, her brain decided it would be a good time to run down memory lane and she was forced to reflect on the events of the past few months - there was the breaking of the curse, which was actually somewhat welcome to the brunette. The lie had been getting old and she was honestly tired of constantly fighting with Henry to keep her true identity under wraps. Then there was everything that had happened while Emma and Snow had been in the other realm. It was then that Regina realized that Emma had been the first and only person (other than her son) who had willingly held her since Daniel…

Regina's strong façade quickly cracked at the memory of Daniel's arms wrapping around her for the last time in the stables and a gasp found its way out of her chest as tears immediately threatened to fall. She stumbled forward onto her bed as emotion and realization hit her with such a force it almost brought her to her knees.

The very woman who had killed him and caused so much of her heartache was currently sitting in her living room, completely unaware of what had happened while Emma and Snow had been in Fairytale Land.

Memories of happier times with Daniel flooded Regina's mind.

Daniel had told her to love again before he'd willingly asked her for his death. It was truly the hardest thing she'd ever have to do, but she loved him and could not deny him his eternal peace. She would take his blessing and she would love again. She already loved Henry and she refused to let anything or anyone stand in the way of his happiness and that included her mother. She'd be damned if that woman would ever ruin anything else for her including any other love that may come along in the future.

With her strength renewed, Regina's spine straightened, and the persona of the Evil Queen herself once again took over the Mayor. She smirked, an evil glint ran through her eyes and a puff of purple smoke swirled around her as she transported herself into the living room, taking her mother by surprise.

Cora couldn't help but shout out in shock as she felt strong, magically binding ropes wrap themselves tightly around her body.

"What in the world! Regina, release me this instant!" Cora shouted, fear dancing behind her irises.

Regina chucked darkly as she let the Queen take over completely. Her voice dropped to a lower pitch and she literally growled, "No mother, if we're going to do this, we're going to do this _my_ way, and quite frankly, there's not a _damn_ thing you can say or do to convince me otherwise."

Cora lifted her chin defiantly as a darkness entered her eyes. "If you think for one minute-"

"Regina!" Emma Swan, ever the chivalrous one, shouted as she burst through the front door of the Mayoral Mansion and tore through the foyer and into the living room. She'd heard the raised voices upon entrance to the house and was honestly frightened for the brunette.

Blonde curls tumbled around her shoulders and the woman's cheeks were pink from exertion as the she skidded to a halt right beside the furious women. A frown covered face and her brow furrowed in confusion at the sight of Regina having the upper hand.

"Oh, um, sorry." Emma muttered sheepishly.

Cora rolled her eyes, evilness being replaced with intrigue as she noticed the emotion in her daughter's eyes slowly fade to annoyance instead rage, "And you tried to tell me you two aren't involved."


End file.
